


Flirt Wars

by Buckmesideways22



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Flirting, KC500, Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: This was my luck of the draw post! So you will actually get 16 stories this month!  All post will be tagged with the KC500 tag.Prompt: Casual Conversation about who is a better flirt amongst the friend group. Leads to a bet of who can make the other one cave first by flirting.  End up falling each other and bang.Prompt giver: @eyesfixedonthesun22Pairing: Lance Tucker x ReaderWord Count: 2052Rating: Explicit





	Flirt Wars

You rushed into the cafe, late again. You knew that Lance and Melissa were going to give you shit. Another joke about how you were the sworn enemy of clocks. You walk in and see Lance sitting at a table by himself, “Good Evening.” Lance Smirked. As it was around 1:15 pm. 

“Shut up. I’m here. Where’s Mel?” You asked put your bag over the edge of the chair. 

“You never check your text do you?” He rolled his eyes. “She canceled. She’s got a hot date tonight. She said just to go one without here.”

“Go Mel!” You grinned. You assumed it had been with hot girl in psych class that she was interested. 

“Yeah, it’s with Hot Amanda.” He chuckled, confirming your last thought. 

The server came up to get your drink order and you asked for a coke. “That stuff is so bad for you.”

“We’re not all Olympian’s Lance.” You pointed enough. You were an adult and were going to have him criticizing what you ate. “I’ll eat and drink whatever I please.” 

“Jesus, I was just saying soda is bad for you.” He groaned. 

You guys chatted for a bit as the server brought you your drink. You put in your orders. You got the beer cheese soup and taco salad. He got the protein wrap with kale chips. As you sat and discussed your recent life events while you ate. About 10 minutes into your meal the server brought you both a deserts. A chocolate cake slice and a strawberry cheesecake slice.

“We didn’t order these.” Lance said with an arched eyebrow. 

“No, the two girls at the bar sent them over.” The server pointed them out. 

They were both attractive and you guys decided to go up and flirt with them for a bit. You left the cafe with a number and so did Lance.

“Let me give you a ride back to your place so you don’t have to take the rail.” Lance offered. You gladly accepted. 

“Can’t believe that Morgana gave you her number.” You mumbled as you dropped down in the passenger side of Dodge Charger.  
“Of course she did. I’m an exceedingly good flirt.” He said tilting his chin in the cocky way he did. He pulled out his chapstick and coated his pink lips. “What amazing is that you got Amy’s number.”

You scoff, “I’m a way better flirt then you and I’m better looking.” You flip your hair over your shoulder.

“You don’t seriously think you flirt better then me…” He said with an eye roll. 

“I don’t think, I know, Tucker.” You reply giving him a bored look. He pulled into your complex and you start to open the door, “Can you still help me put that poster up?” You asked. He volunteered during lunch earlier.

“Sure, that way I can convince you I’m the better flirt.” He grinned.

“You can’t convince me of things that aren’t real.” You tease as you guys exit the car. 

“How about a bet?” Lance says as he follows behind you. 

“A bet?” You snicker, “You’re so competitive.” Which made sense. He was a winning olympian.

“You scared you’ll lose?” You could hear his cock smirk from behind you.

“Fine…” You sighed, “What are the terms you said entering the building. You swipe your card to open the door and then make your way up the stairs with him in tow. 

“We just see who gets affected by the other’s flirting first.” Lance says as if he think his idea is sheer brilliance.

“Feels kinda like taking candy from a baby, but okay.” You chuckle. Your friendship started with Lance hitting on you. You had been lucky enough to be able to attend the olympics and he spotted you in the crowd at a match when he was coaching. He approached you later and you guys went on a date. You, however, decided that he was just too cocky for you. You told him you only wanted to be friends and surprisingly he respected that. 

“We’ll see.” Lance smirked up at you. He was very handsome, but he was such a tool sometimes. 

You opened the door to your apartment. It was a small studio apartment with high ceilings. “That’s the picture.” You point to a beautifully painted picture of the ocean from the vacation you recently took with your family. 

“Got it, kitten.” Lance says with a wink. You feel a slight blush creep across your cheeks at the nickname. What it that obvious that you were a bottom? “Ah, so you like that.” He observes. 

Not to be outdone, you purr, “What of it, Sir?” You knew for a fact that he was a top, due to his many sex stories. Lance liked to talk about his sex capades. 

A small growl noise burst from his chest. Then the next thing you knew he was stripping his shirt off. 

“What are you doing?” You gasp. Stripping was not part of this bargain and he was so beautifully muscle packed. He still kept his body olympic ready, even though he just coached now. He however did have that ridiculous tattoo that ran down his adonis belt to make it look like it was a metal. You wondered if he he actually tattooed his cock. 

“Don’t want to get my shirt all sweaty,” He said with a sly smile. 

“Oh…” You mumbled. How were you going to compete with that? You watched him hang the picture. His body looked greated, his back so muscular. Part of you wanted to yank down his pants to see his ass, that always looked amazing in pants. You needed to shift this, but how? 

Then it hit you. Two could play the game he was playing. You walked over to the kitchen and poured him a glass of water. You brought the glass over as he finished, “Thanks, big guy.” You breathed. 

His lips curled and as he went to grab the drink you jerked it towards you and the water splashed all over your breast. It clinged to them and the water being freezing made your nipples perk against the thin material of the top. His nostrils flared and his pupils dilated. One of his big palms reached out and grabbed your hip hard. 

The plastic cup clanked to the ground. Then his lips crashed down over yours. You had won the bet, but you didn’t care. It had been months since you had sex and he looked so fucking good right now, and his hands felt so hot on your body. The hand your hip squeezed harder, the other gripped your nape. “I’m going to fuck your little pussy, so good that you cry.” Lance growled.

“Yes!” You whined and you gripped his shoulders and your lapped at his tongue that was dominating your mouth. He tasted like coffee and his lips were deliciously firm. His hand slide from your hip back to your ass and he gave it a quick swat. You whimpered into his kiss. 

“Put your legs around my waist.” He commanded against your lips. You obeyed instantly, knowing he was strong enough to hold you. You throw your legs up and his hands clamp down on your ass. He devours your mouth with his owns and your fingers tangled into his hair. He rocked his hips against your core. You could feel his stiff erection rubbing against you. 

“Bed…” You hiss into his mouth. He nods the continues to dominate the kiss as he carries you over to it. He tosses you down on it and your bounce against the sheets. He crawls over you and pins your wrist to the bed quickly. His mouth to descends to yours and you continue to tasting one another with a vigor. 

He rips your wet top from your body with one hand. The fabric shreds and all of this is just too sexy for you to care about the condition of your now ruined top. “Not wearing a bra. I figured at the way this pretty nipples showed through the fabric.” He pinched your nipples hard and you squirmed beneath them, “Looks like they need sucked.” He teased, plucking them again. 

He leaned down and a sucked one between his lips. His mouth suctioned hard and then he released the peak and flicked it with his tongue. Unable to help yourself you started undulating your hips beneath his, “Greedy girl.” He clucked and sucked your other nipple between his lips, this time using a little teeth. 

“Lance!” You squealed in a mix of pleasure pain. 

“That’s right, kitten. Scream my name for me.” He roared. He started rocking his hips hard against you as his sucked your tits even harder. You yanked at his hair and pulled him up to you and kissed him greedily. 

He growled into the kiss and started to yank down your pants. You lifted your hips to help him remove them. The tore them and your panties off and tossed them to the side. They hit the floor with a thud. His lips trailed down your body. He licked and kissed a path down to your cunt. He grabbed your legs and spread your legs wide. He stared hungrily down at your dripping pussy, “Look at you, glistening for me.” He kissed from your knee down your thigh and then gave a tasting lick to your sex.

“Fuck!” You whined as his tongue snaked between your lower lips again.

“Taste so good, just like I imagined” He cooed. Then he sucked your clit between those firm lips. You thrashed below him as he continued to lick and suck your clit mercilessly. 

He was so talented with his tongue, he went between swirling, flicking, and sucking. You were coming apart below him. As your white hot orgasm overtook you, you screamed his name. Your eyes rolled back and the world went black for a second.

When you opened your eyes, he was above you. He had stripped away his clothes and his body was glorious. His cock with uncut, thick, and long. The tip was reddened and was leaking precum. He didn’t tattoo it. Thank god. 

“Fuck me, Lance!” You cried, “Please…”

“Please?!” He growled, “Beginning for my cock, what a good girl you are, kitten.” He lined himself up with you core. Then he pushed in a painful slow manner. You felt every inch of his cock. It pulsed inside you and seated himself as deep as he could go, bottoming out. He yanked your knees open further. “Want to watch my cock slide into you.”

You nodded in agreement and let out a moan. He started fucking you with abandoned. Lance was not a gentle lover. He was driving his cock into you with fury. His cock slammed against the walls of your cunny. You coated him with a unreasonable amount of wetness. You had never been this wet in recollection. 

He pistoned hard and moaned filthy things that made you clench around him, “Your so fucking wet.” “You feel so tight on my cock.” “sweetest little pussy i’ve ever filled.” “look at the way those pretty tits bounce as I fuck you.” 

Then he smoothed his hands along your body as your wrapped your legs around his back. His one hand gripped one of your breast, while the other traveled down to your clit. He began petting you and you howled.

Another orgasm ripped through you. Your head thrashed along the pillow, your body quivered, and nothing had ever felt so fucking good. 

“FUCK! Fuck! You’re fucking milking me, woman!” He roared and he spilled his seed into your core. The heat of it burned inside your in the most tasty of ways. He owned you. He owned your pussy. He collapsed on top of you, giving a few more lazy thrust and letting out low moans.

You let out a breath from hiss weight and rolled you to be on top of him. You laid there with your head on his chest and his cock still inside you.


End file.
